Holby, Darling Holby
by CasualtyDreamer2
Summary: Casualty/Coronation Street crossover! Peter and Carla head to Holby to stay with Zoe and Nick. Both couples with face their own problems- how will they all cope? x
1. Chapter 1

**I'm super excited about this fic! So this is a little idea I had, Carla and Peter travel down to stay with Zoe and Nick, both couples will face their own problems-will they all be able to pull through? Peter never had the affair with Tina in this and Carla has not lost the baby, she is still pregnant! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, reviews are appreciated SO much as always! Enjoy. xx**

"Come on love, we need to get going" Peter pointed out as his wife pottered around their flat applying her trademark lipstick and patent black heels. With one flick of her perfectly highlighted hair and a last minute glance in the mirror Carla met her husband at the door.

"I'm ready baby stop stressing" she smiled, her voice light and carefree. She flicked the lights off and kissed Peter's cheek softly.

"I'll miss this place" she smiled at the four walls of the open living area that she had come to love over the last few years. It was far from the modern interior of her old flat but it was theirs. She couldn't believe she was getting so sentimental over a flat. Carla Barlow didn't do feelings and she certainly didn't do sentimental.

"We've had our fair share of memories here haven't we hey?" Peter whispered into her hair, a light chuckle playing at his lips.

With a slight raise of her eyebrows, Carla replied cheekily.

"Whatever could you mean?" She giggled, pulling her leather jacket on, it was becoming increasingly difficult to squeeze into it with her ever growing bump.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean" Peter grinned at her, locking the door behind them and pushing her against it. He left a trail of kisses down her neck stopping at her collar bone when her arms looped around his neck.

"Why. Do you need reminding?" he finished, smirking up at her as she attempted to do the impossible- resist him.

"Not now baby, we need to get going like you said" she whispered reluctantly. Peter rolled his eyes at his wife's stubbornness and stepped back, a beam evident on his face as he looked the perfect woman before him up and down.

"What?" Carla asked, frowning down at her clothes in case there was anything wrong with her outfit. A puzzled look was etched across her prominent features as she stood against the front door in the full front of her husbands stare.

"Nothing" Peter assured with a smile, he ushered her away from the door and stood behind her. His arms snaked around her waist and rested on her stomach.

"You look incredible Mrs Barlow" he breathed into her ear. Carla tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"No. I think swollen and exhausted" she corrected mirroring his smile as her hands covered his.

"Whatever you say Car" Peter nodded still believing she looked as flawless as she always did even at sixteen weeks pregnant.

"I'm serious I look a mess. Now let's get on the road, baby here's getting restless" Carla ordered. Peter adored how attatched she had recently become to the child growing inside her. If you'd have asked her a year ago whether a child was an option she would have told you to stop being ridiculous. But at that moment in time, there was nothing she wanted more than her devoted husband and their baby.

* * *

Nick and Zoe arrived back at their house both laden with bags. They had gone a little overboard with food for Peter and Carla's stay with them. Zoe had wanted everything to be just perfect, Carla was he best friend and she rarely got to see her considering she lived in Weatherfield.

"I really don't know why we got all this food- it's like we're feeding the five thousand" Nick humoured, kicking the door closed and padding over to the kitchen where Zoe stood.

"Stop complaining and help me get all this away" Zoe winked at him, she could get him to anything with that wink and vice versa. As he placed the shipping bags down on the breakfast bar, she took his shoulders and her hands and began to massage them gently, teasing him.

"If you're a really good boy and help me out I'll treat you later" she whispered, her voice full of promise.

"Oh I shall hold you to that one" he chuckled, unpacking the bags before him, whistling as he worked. A few words from Zoe and he was on cloud nine.

"I have no doubt about that" Zoe smirked back, patting his backside lightly as she squeezed past him to return to the car for the rest of the shopping. She turned around just as she reached the door

"Remember Mr Jordan, only really good boys get treats" she emphasised, grinning at him with a very suggestive look written across her face. How Nick loved that look!

He watched intently as her she 'waggled' her bum purposely- she knew exactly what affect she had on him and she was an expert at using it to her advantage.

* * *

"How you doing Car?" Peter asked his wife as they drove down to Holby, Carla had her hands protectively covering her bump- her motherly instinct that was always so cleverly hidden was shining through.

"We're doing just fine" Carla smiled back, her eyes glittering as she thought of her baby- their baby.

"I love it when you talk like that" Peter mused, he had never imagined that his wife, the ice queen as she was so commonly known, would become so in love with an unborn child. It really was something quite magical.

"I know you do" Carla stated simply, she let out a small sigh of relief as she noticed the first sign for Holby, the journey was tiring her out and she was buzzing at the thought of seeing Zoe again.

"We're really here baby" Peter nodded, gesturing to the sign that he too had just noticed. They were both more than ready for a new start, away from Weatherfield and away from the past.

"This is it" Carla whispered as Peter pulled off the motorway and onto a smaller road leading to their new adventure.

"Holby, Darling. Holby."

**Ok I hope you enjoyed that little beginning chapter please please please leave me a review so I can see your opinions . xx**


	2. I Know Your Secret

**Hi everyone, another update for you all today. I'd just like to point out that yes, Carla and Peter are going to live in Holby and are staying with Zoe and Nick until they find their own place. Thank you Avrillena21 for asking, I realised I didn't address that ;) Please leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter x**

Pulling up onto the drive belonging to Nick and Zoe, Peters eyes widened as he took in the sights before him. There must have been at least six cars, in perfect condition, all parked at a slight angle in front of the house as if to show them all off to passer by's.

Carla caught on to what Peter was gawping at and let out a little laugh.

"They're Nick's babies" She explained. She remembered the first time she met Nick he had given her a guided tour of his garage. She had never seen such pride in a mans eyes when he spoke of cars.

"You know how you spend all your money on ridiculous leather jackets well Nick spends it all on expensive cars and suits" she joked, giggling at Peters downfallen expression.

"Not that any of that matters. You're my knight in a faded leather jacket" Carla winked towards him, triggering a small, almost sad smile.

"Who needs shining armour anyway" she finished, her soft hair bouncing on her shoulders as she stepped out of the car and onto the path.

"Well that either makes you the damsel in distress or the princess" Peter smirked, joining in with their playful routine.

"Oh I think I'll settle for princess" Carla laughed, knocking on the door a few times. Peters hand took hers and his fingers brushed over the two rings that sat proudly on her left hand. There was something so elegant about the way the intricate diamond engagement ring contrasted the simple wedding band.

In no time at all the sound of approaching footsteps were heard. The soft click of Zoe's heels marked her arrival.

"I forgot Zoe's another one who doesn't take the heels off at all" Peter quickly joked, prompting a hit on the arm from Carla.

"Get here now you" Zoe grinned excitedly as soon as she opened the door. Carla flung her arms around her best friend as they rocked a little on the front step, leaving the two men standing awkwardly.

"Hi I'm Peter" Offering a hand out to Nick, Peter introduced himself first, smiling warmly. It was only when he took the time to look at Nick properly that he realised he knew him. He had met Nick when he was at his weakest point.

"Hi Peter, Nick". Nick couldn't quite shake the feeling that he had met Peter before and he was pretty sure that it wasn't for all the right reasons.

* * *

"Aw Carla you look incredible" Zoe mused as they sat opposite one another at the finest Asian restaurant in Holby- Zoe liked to stick to her roots.

"You must be joking Zo? I feel far from incredible" Carla snorted, she certainly didn't feel incredible- whatever the opposite of incredible was Carla fitted the bill perfectly.

"I'd kill to look like you anyway Carla, pregnant or not- you're stunning" Zoe smiled seriously, she really did admire her closest friend.

"Whatever Zo" Carla answered disbelievingly, completed with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyway you can talk- have you seen the number of men who have had their eyes glued to you all night!" She finished, raising her eyes playfully at Zoe. It was no secret that both Zoe and Carla had men falling at their feet constantly. They didn't even have to try!

Zoe's response was one of a light chuckle and a swig of her red wine. Nicks eyes darted around their table, he hated any other man looking at his girl.

Zoe noticed his tense expression and placed a hand on his thigh, her eyes locking his.

"Relax Nick, I only have eyes for you" she assured, nodding her head slightly. As usual Nick did exactly as she had said; he relaxed under her touch.

"You alright baby, you've been very quiet tonight" Carla asked her husband, he had been on edge all evening and hadn't engaged in conversation unless he had to. Granted, he wasn't the most talkative person in the world but he had always been rather chatty during dinner or a night out- he had always made an effort with Carla's friends, for his wife's sake.

"Erm yeah. I'm just going to go for a quick smoke actually, won't be long love" Peter smiled, taking his wife's hand and kissing it lightly. He seemed in such a rush to leave the table.

Resting against the wall of the restaurant, Peter let his head fall back and the cigarette fall from his grasp. His tired hand ran over his face, a long sigh followed.

The whole atmosphere had been far too awkward for him- Nicks glare was forever targeting him and the women were so oblivious to it.

He had recognised Nick, he just hoped that Nick hadn't recognised him. He was pretty sure that Nick would say something to Zoe which would inevitably make it's way to Carla. Carla finding out was not an option, especially with her carrying a child, their child. She didn't need any extra stress.

Peter must have been in his own world for well over fifteen minutes, before Nick stepped out into the chilled night. He stood beside him, no words were exchanged for a while, both men simply stood in the cool air, watching cars speed past.

Eventually Nick spoke up.  
"Zoe sent me out- you've been out for ages and Carla's getting tired" he explained, only then turning sideways to look at Peter. His hands were deep inside his jacket pockets, eyes cast downwards- he was avoiding eye contact with Nick.

"Right I won't be a minute" Peter mumbled, his eyes still fixed on his feet.

With nothing but a nod, Nick turned on his heel and made his way to the door.

"Oh and Peter" he added, turning his head behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I know your secret".

**Oh so what is Peter's secret and what will Nick do about it? x Thank you for your lovely reviews on the first chapter, definitely put a smile on my face,please continue writing them x**


	3. Manchester?

Peter didn't have the opportunity to answer Nick after his revelation. He had slipped back into the restaurant and back into the conversation with Zoe and Carla. Peter had followed close behind, to ensure that Nick wouldn't say anything to Zoe so soon.

"Car darling, I really think you should stop wearing those heels" Peter warned, watching the two women struggle home in their ridiculously high heels.

"Peter, I'm only sixteen weeks gone ok- I won't be slipping on the flats for a couple of months yet" she winked, her arms linked Zoe's and their pace was perfectly synced.

"I don't see what's so special about those heels anyway" Nick chirped in, an entire room of their home had been taken just to house Zoe's extortionate collection of shoes.

"Jimmy Choo's" came the synchronised response of both ladies. Giggling, they made their way back to Nick's Jaguar.

/

"Carla, you alright?" Zoe panicked as Carla stood wincing, hands resting on her swollen stomach. Zoe didn't have experience in the pregnancy field but she didn't like what she saw.

"Yeah. It's just the baby kicking away" Carla smiled back, she didn't convince Zoe too much but Zoe knew not to interfere.

"Little footballer ey?" Zoe chuckled as Carla broke out into a broad smile as she became more inclined to her child's constant kicking.

"Not if they take after Peter- he's hopeless at sport" she laughed, rubbing her eyes and letting out a small yawn.

"You look exhausted, go and put your head down for a bit" Zoe pointed out, opening the door to the room where Carla and Peter would be staying in for a while. Carla nodded her response- too tired for even the simplest of words.

"Night, love you" Zoe whispered as she closed the door slowly, leaving Carla to rest.

"Love you more" Carla mumbled against the pillow she had already claimed as her own. Within a matter of minutes her eyelids shut tight and the fatigue took over.

/

Peter wandered up the stairs aimlessly, he had no idea where he was going. Reaching the top of the staircase, he noticed Zoe folding some fresh laundry. She was humming quietly to herself.

"Where's Carla?"

His question startled Zoe slightly. She stood up straight and put a finger to her lips signalling for him to quieten down.

"She's just sleeping in there" Zoe whispered, gesturing to the door to her left. She noticed Peters downfallen expression as he came closer.

"Alright?" She asked with concern he hadn't seemed himself all evening.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah just fine. Through here?" He brushed her question off. He was still on edge from Nicks words.

/

Zoe nodded- eyes narrowed as she watched him open the door almost slightly, a guilty look heavily on his friendly face.

"Zoe darling?" Nick called, poking his head around their bedroom door where she was curled up, an episode of Desperate Housewives capturing her attention.

"Hm" she mummered her eyes not once leaving the Tv screen.

"I need to talk to you" he stated, padding across the cream carpet. He sat on the end of the bed and reached out to take her hands. Zoe pulled her eyes away from the screen and locked them with Nicks. Whatever he was about to say couldn't be good news.

"What is this about?" She gulped suddenly fearing the worst. Every possibility of bad news rushed through her mind and she was struggling to remain calm.

"It's about Peter" Nick admitted slowly. Completely oblivious to any of the events that caused Nick and Peter's paths to cross, Zoe relaxed, her shoulders dropped and her deep eyes softened.

"He's not what everyone thinks he is" Nick finished, Zoe's face took on a look of utter confusion again.

"What the hell are you on about Nick?" She asked almost irritated by him.

Taking in a deep breath Nick began,

"The night you went to the spa with Carla I found Peter drinking in a club". When there was no response from Zoe, he continued.

"I confronted him, he was in a horrible state. I had no idea he was Peter then. Anyway he was blaming his drunk state on Carla and Carla getting pregnant. Then you starting talking about Peter, you know how he was a 'recovering alcoholic'. He came here and it clicked- id met him"

Zoe's face was considerably paler and her eyes were wide, alert.

"But Carla helped him through his problem in the past- she gave up everything to help him! And he was over the moon about the baby!" Zoe shouted, frustrated not only with Peter for betraying the trust Carla had towards him but at Nick for lying to her.

"Wait hold on. Where exactly was this club?" She asked quietly. She raised her eyebrows, not in their usual playful manner but quizzically.

"Why does it matter where the club was?" Nick sighed, she was going to find out the truth far too quickly.

"Where was the club?" She repeated once more through gritted teeth.

"Manchester" Nick muttered, his eyes leaving hers and settling on his legs.

"What the hell were you doing in Manchester?! You told me you were seeing your parents that night."


	4. Never

"I don't see what the problem is. I went to Manchester-there's nothing else to it" Nick's defensive instinct was kicking in and it was striving to hide the truth.

Zoe sighed, deeply. Communication had never really blossomed between them but it was never this hard to get something from Nick.

"The problem is you didn't even mention Manchester. In fact you happily lied to my face" she was attempting not to get too wound up by it all, conscious of a sleeping Carla and most likely a sleeping Peter in the room below. But the thought of Peter's betrayal and Nick's lies made it almost impossible.

"You didn't go out and get intentionally hammered as well did you?" Zoe hissed. Nick had never been a big drinker- he would drink with Zoe or if he was really stressed out about something.

"I'm not having this conversation if you keep jumping to conclusions like that" Nick tutted. She really was the most beautifully infuriating woman.

"Well if you would just tell me the truth I wouldn't have to jump to conclusions" she stated, eyes painted with an icy glint. Nick knew he couldn't argue with that.

"You really want to know? Even if you'll hate me?" He was trying to put her off, but it only made her more hungry for answers.

"Oh trust me- you're hardly in my good books right now. I'd get talking if I were you"

Nicks eyes cast downward, away from Zoe's cold stare.

"There's a clinic in Manchester" He smiled sadly, finally looking up at Zoe. She seemed petrified, eyes were wide and skin was considerably paler.

"What kind of clinic?" She asked. She knew full well what kind of clinic, however. It just seemed easier to ask the question. She hoped that that way she could be wrong, she wasn't.

"A fertility clinic. Supposedly one of the best in the country"

Zoe blinked hard. He had done the research- he had gone behind her back and found out about fertility clinics.

"You want a baby?" She whispered.

Nick shrugged slightly. "I guess so." The longing was clear in his eyes. He wanted something she could never give him.

Zoe seemed to have snapped out of her trance. "But it didn't work the last time, what makes you so sure it will work this time?". The quizzical and unsure tone laced her words.

"I don't know but at least we would be sure about our options"

"There's not many options for infertile women, Nick" she muttered, on the brink of bursting into tears.

Nick latched on to this, without any form of words, he pulled her into his arms. Planting a soft kiss to the top of her head, Nick blinked away his own tears. Talk of babies was still a very sensitive matter. A matter that hadn't been elaborated on in months.

"There's always a way. I promise" He couldn't promise, but his words were as much to assure himself as Zoe.

"But why were you in a club then? If you saw Peter you had to have been there" her wide eyes were gazing up at him.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy about it. I just wanted to prove to you that I could make an effort for once. It just got a little bit too much so I turned to the first thing I could get my hands on, the booze." He admitted, stroking her silky hair.

"Funnily enough I didn't really expect this kind of effort" Zoe huffed. She was touched that he had thought about things so much but he had completely gone against her wishes.

"Zoe please, don't be like this" Nick pleaded with her. She was in one of her moods where co-operation was out of the question. It was her decision that counted in her eyes and nothing else.

"But what if I don't want a baby?"

* * *

Peter watched his wife sleep contently, her raven hair spread out on the pillow. A light smile painted her lips as she slept. Pregnancy complimented her perfectly. The pride and compassion she had already developed towards their child shone through as her hands laid instinctively on her bump.

"I didn't mean to do it, you've got to believe me. I love you and your mum more than life itself." Peter spoke gently to Carla's stomach- desperately attempting to explain to his baby and his sleeping wife.

"Your mum, she's pretty special, you know. I know a lot of men say this about their girl but I honestly don't know where I'd be without her. She's rescued me countless times from my own demons and for that I'm eternally thankful. But more than that- she's accepted me for the real me. She knows how hopeless I am at most things but that doesn't bother her. I'll be the first to admit that I am actually the most hopeless man you will probably ever meet but I will never be hopeless at loving your mum and you. You're all I have in this world." He was slouched against the bed, reaching up to Carla, his palm outstretched as if she and the baby would simply take his hand.

"I am truly sorry darling. It will never, ever happen again! It shouldn't have happened" he admitted again. He was pouring his heart out to a small child who he couldn't see and a woman who he believed couldn't hear him.

"What shouldn't have happened, Peter?" Her eyes were still closed tight yet she wasn't asleep. She had heard him.

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and requests for further chapters of this story- it means so much to know that you are enjoying this! Please let me know what you thought of that- I know there wasn't too much Carter there but I felt some focus on Zick was needed in this chapter. xx**


End file.
